1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jig frame for a drop test of a flat panel display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a jig frame for a drop test of a flat panel display, which is designed to allow a tester to effectively identify if the flat panel display is damaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, slim, light-weight flat panel displays have been widely used to overcome disadvantages of cathode ray tubes. Organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays and liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are representative of the flat panel displays and are widely used as displays of mobile electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal multimedia players (PMPs), and the like.
The flat panel displays have to have proper durability that will serve their purposes. Therefore, a variety of tests for inspecting durability of the flat panel display with respect to physical external impact have been performed. A drop test is well known as one of the durability inspecting tests. In the drop test, the flat panel display is installed in a jig frame and the durability of the flat panel display is inspected by dropping the jig frame.
Particularly, when the flat panel display is applied to a mobile electronic device, the user may inadvertently drop the mobile electronic device. Therefore, the flat panel display has to have a predetermined mechanical strength withstanding the drop impact.
A typical jig frame used for the drop test includes an inner case for receiving a flat panel display and an outer case covering the inner case. At least one plate may be located between the inner and outer cases. The plate is fixed to the inner case by a plurality of bolts and the inner case is coupled to the outer case by a plurality of bolts.
The drop test is performed by dropping the jig frame that is assembled by the bolts from a predetermined height. After the drop test, the inner and outer cases are disassembled from each other by releasing the bolts, after which a tester can identify using the naked eye if the flat panel display is damaged.
That is, since the jig frame is formed of non-transparent material, the tester can identify the damage of the flat panel display only after the jig frame is disassembled. This is troublesome for the tester.
Additionally, the typical jig frame is provided in the form of a fixed structure, it is impossible to adjust its weight and degree of deformation. Therefore, the typical jig frame cannot meet a variety of conditions of the electronic device to which the flat panel display will be applied. Therefore, in order to meet the variety of the conditions of the electronic device, a new jig frame must be manufactured.
Further, since the typical jig frame is not durable, bolt coupling portions of the jig frame may be easily damaged. Furthermore, since 10 or more bolts must be coupled and released for each drop test, the drop test is time-consuming. In addition, every tester has different screw torque. This causes dispersion of the jig frame and thus deteriorates the reliability of the drop test.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.